


Jealousy

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Slytherin, Teen Romance, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Jealousy

You and your best friend Severus Snape were heading out from the DADA classroom while talking about the homework you have assigned. But you were interrupted by Sirius Black, he stood in front of you with his casual smirk on his lips. You heard Severus’s grunt under his breath. You looked at the grey eyed boy in front of you, waited him to tell what he wants.

“Y/N! The most beautiful Slytherin girl!”

You rolled your eyes at him, he wouldn’t let go of these cheesy lines at all. “Sirius! The most clingy Gryffindor boy!”

“Clingy but just for you, dear.” He booped on your nose cutely but you slapped his hand which caused him to make a dramatic expression. Severus wanted to throw up at the scenery in front of him. Sirius was always into you and lately you were lowkey flirting back with him too, if his eyes weren’t misleading him. Severus couldn’t pin exactly what but he felt something in his heart everytime he saw you with Black.

“I have to go to my next class, what do you want Sirius?”

“You know we have to write a parchment for history of magic and well it is not my greatest class. Sooo you and me a study date?”

You sighed at him. “Not a date but a study session, after the last class meet me in the library.”

You saw the cheeky grin that appeared on his face but before he could say anything, you and Severus walked out of the class.

“Why?” Severus grunted, his eyes on the ground while walking rather angrily.

“What why?”

“Why do you help him? You should have known better that his only intention is to have his way with you, not study!”

You stopped and stared at now very furious Severus.

“Wow! It is totally okay when you have study sessions with Lily but when i do the same with Sirius not!? Are you jealous!?”

“It is not the same thing Y/N! And no, i am not jealous! I am just concerned!”

“It is perfectly the same thing! I quote you, one side is trying to have their way with the other in both pairs!”

After that you ran away from him, tears were collected in your eyes. You couldn’t understand how Severus was so clever but at the same time he couldn’t see the obvious things right in front of his eyes.

You attended your classes but didn’t sit with Severus like you always do, you didn’t even come close to him as you both needed space at the time. After the classes you headed to the library like you promised to Sirius. Surprisingly he was there before you even had a hot chocolate for you to drink. Hot chocolate boosted your mood slightly and you found some power to write a full parchment about history of magic. You two studied until the dinner time, beside Sirius’s flirt attempts the study session was pretty good even you finished your Charm homework too. Sirius accompanied you to the Great Hall, when you arrived you said goodbye to him and headed to Slytherin table while ignoring Sirius’s attempt to make you sit with him during the dinner. When you arrived your table and sat down, you could feel Severus’s eyes were on you. You glanced at him quickly before starting to eat your dinner. 20 minutes later you were done with your food and stood up to leave. You have just turned around the corner when someone grabbed your arm. It startled you at first but when you turned to see the person you sighed.

“There are many other ways to approach a person, kinder ways.”

Severus let go of your arm but stayed close to you like he was scared that you will run away from him. “Can we talk?”

“We are already talking, aren’t we?”

“Y/N don’t act like this. Can we go to the garden? it won’t take long.”

His sincere expression made you soften but you didn’t want to break your walls that fast so you headed towards to the garden without saying anything. The cold air brushed through your hair when you sat on the empty bench, soon Severus joined you. He exhaled a deep breath then looked at you.

“I am sorry about today… I took it way too far than i intented.”

“We both did… I am sorry too, i didn’t mean to say such things. I don’t know what’s gotten into me…” You knew very well but you didn’t feel like to share it with him at the moment. But when he continued, your eyes grew bigger in surprise.

“I know or i guess what it is and it’s gotten into me too… Hopefully i am not mistaken and i am not about to ruin everything right now, but…” he took your hand in his, rubbed to warm it up. “I have feelings for you, Y/N…”

Your chest tightened with his words and you could see his red cheeks even in the dark.

“But what about Lily…?”

He sighed deeply and finally looked into your eyes. “She is just a friend.”

“Just a friend?”

He nodded firmly, you cracked an involuntery chuckle. You couldn’t be happier, you have never thought he has the same feelings for you that you have for him. Your chuckle melted his heart and this made him to find enough confident to kiss you for the first time. When your lips met, you felt like you are in heaven. You gently cupped his face and kissed him deeply before pulling away. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

“We should do that more often from now on.”


End file.
